Snow
by MakenshiCrona
Summary: Len noticed a bit of color among the blinding white of the snow outside, but it couldn't be a person. Not in this cold.   "P-piko-chan? What are you doing out here?"   "It's pretty."


**A/N: Just a small Piko/Len fic. I guess if you squint it could be romance... maybe**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid... but how I wish I _did_ own a Piko ;_;**

* * *

><p>Snow<p>

_Perhaps, Len thought, that the blinding white he hated, wasn't too bad..._

It was snowing outside. Yes, that's a good way to start it off. The ground was blanketed in a thick snow that made the world colorless besides the one blinding shade of _white_. Though, one couldn't deny that it was peaceful, save for if you were freezing out in the icy mounds. The sky was dark and the moon was illuminating the ground in a bright gibbous, some stars twinkling along beside it.

Currently, Len Kagamine was sitting inside of the mansion that held all of the Vocaloid, sitting on the sill of a large window that looked out onto the snowy sight.

He had a blanker draped across his shoulders lazily and was holding his knees to his chest loosely, forehead leaning against the cold glass. Everyone was already asleep in their rooms, leaving Len fighting with a case of insomnia on the lonely night. He was on the first floor, wanting to claim the spot that was the spacious bench of a sill that was attached to the big window.

The boy watched lazily as his breath fogged the window and snowflakes fluttered down from the sky. Len was wanting sleep, he had early practice the next day, or actually, later in the day he was actually in, as he noted that it was already half past one in the morning.

Len wasn't particularly fond of the snow, it was always so cold, and always made it to where he couldn't run outside and enjoy the heat of the sun. He always wondered why Rin loved it so much, why the others would play in it.

White. It was starting to get to him, the never ending white. It was just so… melancholy. Scanning his blue eyes over the snowy desert, his eyes caught a different color. No. It wasn't technically a _color_, more just the opposite saturation of the white that spread across the land.

Small specks of black were making themselves apparent in all of the ice, along with, was that maybe a peach? Beige?

Len squinted his eyes, perhaps that was a person standing out there. No, not in this freezing weather. Maybe an animal.

The young Vocaloid stood up from his seat and slipped on his jacket and slippers, he wanted to see what was out there. The probability of there being anything there was low, since the mansion they all lived in was on the far outskirts of the city they lived in, but he went out to check anyways.

Hoping that nobody would notice the opening of the door (as if, the heavy sleepers), Len slipped out of the door stealthily (or as stealthily as he could) into the bitter cold.

Shivering and regretting coming outside instantly, Len made his way toward the patch of color he had previously seen. Thank goodness that there wasn't any wind blowing, Len thought thankfully, since it would have made his trip a lot worse.

He was finally closer to where he saw the specks of black and peach, rubbing the tired haze from his eyes in order to see properly. Len's eyes widened in surprise at what he found.

There, standing ankle-deep in the midst of the snow, was Piko Utatane. Len took in the sight him. The boy was dressed in a light beige coat, almost peach, the regular black leggings in wore standing out in contrast to all of the soft hues.

He had one hand in his coat pocket while the other was stretched out, bending at the elbow to let stray snowflakes landing his palm. Piko's posture was unmoving, like a silent statue. His white hair was lightly ruffled, probably from the wind that he must have stood through, and his usually pale face was flushed pink at the cheeks from the cold.

What Len noticed most, was that the boy's heterochromic eyes were soft as he stared up at the sky, long white eyelashes dusted with snowflakes.

The male Kagamine was struck with awe, Piko was one of the more recent Vocaloids to come into their household, and he hadn't talked to him much, but he always noticed that the albino was more or less quiet. At first Len had thought that he was female with the way Piko squirmed and acted, especially with his soft voice. Wasn't Len surprised when Master had suggested Utatane show them his other voice bank.

It seemed that when Piko was with Gumi or Miki, he always seems to brighten up a little more, more open, more smiles.

But now, while he was standing in the snow along with him, Len thought that maybe the albino needed more friends, rather than just sticking by Gumi and Miki's side all of the time. That would _not _help him with the whole people thinking he was a girl thing.

Len remembered first talking to him, it wasn't something extremely exciting, other than the fact that he felt pretty hyped to meet his new "little brother".

* * *

><p>"<em>Hm, you're pretty cute, Master did a good job designing you." Len complimented to the newest edition in front of him.<br>The person in front of him blushed lightly, twiddling with what Len recognized as a USB cord, "T-Thank you, Kagamine-san."_

_Len chuckled, sticking a hand in his pocket, "Hey, there's no need to be so formal, just call me Len, and I'll call you Piko-chan, 'kay?"_

_Piko nodded, "Alright, Len-kun."_

"_I really can't wait to hear you sing, I'm sure it sounds really pretty," Len told the albio, "Piko-tan~."_

_Utatane's cheek heated up into a bright red, going from the original modest flush to an embarrassed glow._

_Gumi twirled her way over to them, "Oi, Len, don't be teasing our newest member!"_

_Len beamed, "Sorry, Gumi, but Piko-chan here is just so cute."_

"_Um, Len-kun, I appreciate that you are complimenting me, but-"_

"_OI!"_

_The three teenagers looked in the direction of the yeller, it was Kaito who was coming to them alongside Miku, "Guys, Master is going to have us gather up and hear Utatane-san here sing!"_

_Gumi squealed._

"_That's great!" She pulled on Piko wrist, making the USB cord fall and sped over to where the meeting was taking place, "Come on, let's go, Piko-chan."_

_The new member tried to keep up with the energetic greenette, stumbling over the long cord that was dragging across the ground, "O-okay."_

_..._

"_Okay, then, everybody. As you know, the newest edition to our group is Utatane Piko." Master introduced, motioning towards said new member with his hand, "Piko, if you could introduce yourself."_

_The albino nodded and turned towards the other Vocaloid looking at him expectantly and bowed, "H-hello, I'm Utatane Piko, it's a pleasure to meet you, please take care of me."_

_Miku cheered, "Aw~ so this is my new sibling?"_

_Master nodded and turned back to his recent creation, "Now, Piko, please sing something for us."_

_Piko ran through several song options and chose something, "Alright."_

_With a deep breath, the Vocaloid began to sing the lyrics of Last Night, Good Night, a sweet and soft melodious voice drifting out through the room. Len was impressed, Miku had recently been updated with a softer voice append, but this new one could do so naturally, perhaps they were meant to sing more slow and feminine songs._

_They all clapped when Piko was done, and Master spoke again, "Now show them you're other voice bank."_

_Piko now began off with the same song for comparisons sake, and drew out deeper tones that really didn't fit his small figure, but the rich voice that came forward was calming._

_The other Vocaloid all stood silently at the tones, Len stared at the newest Vocaloid and was somewhat disappointed that it was male (since obviously Piko caught on that he thought he was a girl), but was finding himself lost nonetheless in the breathiness of his voice._

_..._

"_Waa~h, Piko-chan, you were so great!" Rin exclaimed as he crushed the albino boy into a hug._

"_A-ah, th-thank you for the compliment, Rin-chan, b-but you're c-crushing me." Piko gasped for air within the female twin's hold._

"_Woopsie!" Rin let go of him and laughed sheepishly, "Sorry, there."_

"_It's okay."_

_Rin beamed and trotted off to talk with Teto, telling him that she wishes that he enjoys his time with them. When she was gone, Len came up to him, the last of the ones to talk to him._

"_You were awesome," the male Kagamine praised._

"_Thank you." Piko responded._

"_Hey, uh, sorry for mistaking you for a girl." Len apologized, rubbing the back of his neck._

_Piko smiled forgivingly, "That's alright."_

"_I'm still going to call you Piko-chan though." Len teased with a wink._

_The boy flushed, "Eh?"_

* * *

><p>Len felt the cold getting to him through his thing pajama bottoms, and wondered how long Piko had been standing out there, with only a coat to protect him. Piko closed his eyes, showing the first sign of movement since Len had showed up, and his chest moved with the deep breath he took in of the frosty air.<p>

Right now, just standing there in all of that white, Len would compare the boy in front of him to an angel, nothing else would be able to rival the picture of this pure white boy standing amidst the snow other than a real ghost of heaven itself. All he needed was a halo and wings.

And the removal of that USB cord…

Piko turned his body, shuffling his feet out of the snow and opened his heterochromic eyes to find Len standing several meters away from him, looking like he was slowly turning into a Popsicle.

"Len…kun?" The albino asked, not quite sure if the figure in front of him was real.

"H-hey, P-P-Piko-chan." Len shivered, giving him a small wave.

The albino cocked his head to the side curiously, "Len-kun, why are you out here when you're so cold?"

"W-why are _y-you _out h-here?"

Piko smiled, pink tinged cheeks glowing even more, "It's pretty out here."

Len shook his head skeptically, "A-aren't y-you _cold_?"

The boy in front of him looked confused and looked at the hand that had remained unprotected, "Hm…"

_This boy is crazy_, Len thought, _maybe Master forgot to put temperature nerves in him? No, he wouldn't forget that. This guy is just weird._

Piko smiled again and looked at way the Kagamine's body was trembling, "Anyway, Len-kun, we should probably be getting back inside."

"Y-yeah," Len replied.

Piko made his way over to the blonde and took his hand, "Let's go."

Len followed after him and shivered at how cold the boy's hand was, but thought that, maybe, it wasn't a bad cold, the smoothness of the white hand was soft, and cool temperature made Len feel like he was in another place altogether. He shuddered and pulled his jacket closer to him, he probably should have brought a thicker one.

The silver haired boy noticed this, "Hm, it's a ways to the house, and the wind is picking up, do you want to borrow my coat?"

Len rose an eyebrow over a widening blue eye, "What? You'll freeze to death."

Piko laughed, his feminine voice making Len blush, "But it looks like you will first."

The albino shrugged off his coat and put it on Len with a happy smile, "There, now you wear it until we get back inside."

Trying to hide the bright red that was spreading across his face Len pulled the coat around himself, being dragged behind Piko once again. The coat felt warm and so did the hand of the boy that was guiding the way (now that Len's body heat got to him), and Len notice that the inside of the coat smelt nice, like a soft lavender or vanilla

Len remained silent the whole way, keeping his gaze on their hands, looking at the contrast of his skin against Piko's. He moved his sheepish gaze up to the silver haired boy's head, and jumped when Piko felt the look and met his eyes with his blue and green with a sweet smile.

Perhaps, Len thought, that the blinding white he hated, wasn't too bad. Not with the way Piko made it look so pure. Perhaps that cold wasn't too horrible either, not if it accompanied a warm jacket from a friend. Maybe the snow wasn't something intolerable either, not when you had someone to appreciate it with.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Summer vacation + writing winter fic = fail. This is my first Vocaloid fan fiction, so I'm sure it's OOC all around, well… I'm not too sure about Piko, since he really doesn't have a set personality yet…**

**I'm on a total Piko craze and I just had to write this since it wouldn't leave my brain. And there also needs to be more Piko fan fictions. So I just wrote this (really long) one-shot, I swear, it was supposed to be a **_**lot **_**shorter.**

**I would appreciate it if anyone could point out any mistakes, since I really don't read through my stories to much, 'specially this one since I just wrote in on whim with no plot in mind.**

**Review?**


End file.
